In modern switched telecommunications systems (in particular, modern PSTNs) it has become common practice to provide two related but separate network infrastructures: a bearer or transmission network for carrying end-user voice and data traffic, and a signalling network for controlling the setup and release of bearer channels through the bearer network in accordance with control signals transferred through the signalling network (sometimes known as out-of-band signalling). In practice, such signalling networks comprise high-speed computers interconnected by signalling links; computer programs control the computers to provide a set of operational and signalling functions in accordance with a standardised protocol. One example of such a signalling protocol is the Signalling System No. 7 (SS7), whether as specified by the CCITT, ANSI, ETSI (for GSM), Bellcore or similar body, such as a network being herein referred to as an SS7 network. The CCITT Signalling System Number 7 is specified in Recommendations Q.700–Q.716 CCITT Volume VI-Fascicle VI.7, Geneva 1989, ISBN 92-61-03511-6. SS7 networks are being extensively deployed for control of telephone and other data transmission networks and basically comprise various types of signalling points, namely, Signalling End Points (SEPs), for example an end office or local exchange, and Signalling Transfer Points (STPs) interconnected by signalling links, the SEPs being associated for example with respective Signalling Switching Points (SSPs) of the transmission network, and with Signalling Control Points (SCPs).
As is known in connection with SS7 networks, signaling information is passed over the signaling links. In particular, the signaling information is used by a CDR Builder to generate a Call Detail Record (CDR) which can later be analyzed. For example, the CDRs can be analyzed by reference to a particular customer of a telecommunications company (telco) operating the SS7 system, or certain types of data can be mined from Call Detail Records maintained by telcos in billing databases.
The CDRs may be generated by an apparatus, such as the product developed by Agilent Technologies and known as “acceSS7”. This apparatus consists of a CDR Builder, a CDR Agent and a Data Management Component (DMC). The CDR Builder monitors the signaling channels of the SS7 network and generates the CDRs, which are then passed via the CDR Agent to the DMC, where they are processed and correlated to provide a database of the records that can be viewed by interested parties, for example, telcos. An interface is provided to the databases so that the telcos can carry out various processing and analysis functions, for example, checking billing, checking that data is transferred correctly, checking for quality of service, etc. However, if it is required to carry out processing and analysis functions on other types of data records, for example Transaction Detail Records (TDRs), which can also be generated from an SS7 network, this would require a separate data processor programmed with different software, which would be expensive and inefficient to provide and to maintain.